Strange Things Could Happen
by SLPikachu
Summary: A hunt didn't go as exactly as they planned on. After years of Sam being looked after by his big brother, now he has to look after Dean. But Sam has never experienced anything like this before. Hoping to get ahold of his father for help, Sam tries to remain calm, at least for Dean's sake... (Set in season one)


**Something that came to me at 2am that I have no idea why. Let me know what you think of it...**

**Strange Things Could Happen**

Chapter 1

Sam and Dean rushed into the old, abandoned house, holding their salt-barreled shotguns in their hands. The brothers split up to try and find what was haunting the house. Dean took the downstairs part of the house. He pinned his back to the wall and when he felt the time was right, he leaped out, waving the shotgun all over the place. It was only a mouse, scurrying across the floorboards.

"I hate rodents," he said, creeped out by it. Suddenly, a noise diverted his attention as he spun around on his heels.

Standing in front of him was an older man in 1940s attire. His left eye was closed and his clothes was ripped everywhere. Dean shot at it which the spirit vanished. The brothers didn't know how to get rid of this one since the guy was cremated after he was killed by his lover.

Dean hurried over to where the spirit had vanished and looked around, his shotgun still raised. Exploring the downstairs some more, Dean turned around the corner just as the spirit whacked him in the head with a metal bar from the fireplace. Dean was knocked out and when he came to, he was tied to a metal board with the spirit standing over him. It uttered some strange words as he tried to pry his hands from the restraints that held them in place. And where was Sam anyway? Was he captured too?

Dean noticed the spirit was holding a bowl and was waving its hands over it as it continued to utter the words. Soon, a cloud formed above Dean from the bowl and after that, everything went dark again for Dean.

Meanwhile, Sam was searching the upstairs of the house, with his shotgun raised. Searching in one of the rooms, he found what they were looking for that the spirit had latched onto, keeping it from passing over. It was an old alchemy book. Sam quickly took out his lighter and tried to light it, having trouble with it at first. But before he knew it, it had ignited and Sam was able to burn it.

Suddenly, Sam heard painful screams of the spirit that sounded like it came from the cellar. So he bolted from the room and down the stairs and headed outside where he located the cellar doors. Finding the doors locked, Sam found a heavy enough rock and smashed it against the old-fashioned lock and thrust open the cellar doors. He then hurried down the wooden stairs and gazed around the room. It didn't look like anybody was down there but Sam could hear sniffling, like a child crying.

He searched around the room until he found a little boy with blond hair, huddled up in one of the corners of the room. Sam stepped towards the boy, cautiously as not to scare him. "Are you okay?" he asked, trying to keep his voice comforting.

The boy looked up. By the candlelight, Sam could see green, teary eyes staring up at him.

Sam kneeled beside him, "I'm Sam. What's your name?" he asked, softly.

The boy sniffed and wiped his eyes and nose on the back of his hands. "I have a baby brother named Sam," he sniffed back some more tears. "Do you know where my mommy and daddy is?"

Sam stared at the boy in shock when he said he had a baby brother also named Sam. Of course, Sam was a very common name so it could have been a coincidence or something but now that Sam was close enough the boy did resemble his older brother and also recognized him from photos, growing up. "Oh no," Sam said in realization. This was not good at all. "Your name is Dean, isn't it?"

The boy nodded and tears filled his eyes. "I want my mommy and daddy, Sam," he sniffled.

Sam swallowed the lump, forming in his throat. Dean must have been turned back into the kid before the fire that had killed their mother. He reached out and picked up the kid, "Here, let me get you out of here," Sam told him.

"Are you gonna take me to see my mommy and daddy?" he asked, allowing Sam to lift him up, into his arms.

"Uh…" Sam wasn't sure what to say to the kid. "We'll look for them, I promise."

"Okay, Sam," Dean replied and wrapped his small arms around Sam's neck.

Sam took a deep breath and carried his brother up the wooden stairs and over to where they had left the Impala.

Dean lifted his head to look forward. "My daddy has the same car," he pointed at the Impala. "Same color too."

Sam tried to smile for the kid, "Yeah?" He opened the side door on the driver's side and placed Dean in the backseat before getting into the front seat and started the engine. Sam drove until he found the nearest motel and rented a room for the night.

Inside the motel room, Dean announced he was starving. _Well, I see Dean's appetite was still the same._ Sam thought to himself. They went across the street to the 24-hour diner and ordered two meals to go, taking it back to the motel room. They ate at the small table while Dean watched cartoons on the TV.

"I never seen this cartoon before but I like it," he said, happily as he watched _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_, laughing at the funny parts.

"You need to finish eating though, Dean," Sam told him. He had tried finding cartoons that was on when Dean was really that age but Sam didn't find anything. "It's late and probably way past your bedtime."

Dean moaned. "Okay, Sam," he said and started eating his chicken nuggets again. Sam could tell he was trying to postpone going to bed by the way he was eating slowly.

"If you were to finish eating before this show was over, I would let you stay up to watch the end of it," he added.

The boy brightened up at that and continued watching the cartoon while he ate.

After dinner, Dean climbed into the bed, furthest from the door. That was what Sam remembered Dean making him do when they were kids, growing up. Sam covered him up with the comforter.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you know my mommy and daddy?"

Sam didn't answer right away. He had only known their mother for six months of his life and that was when he was only a baby so he didn't remember her. "I know your dad," he finally answered.

"You do?" Dean asked, wide-eyed. "Are you his friend?"

"Yeah, we've known each other for a long time," Sam nodded at him. "And don't worry, we're gonna find him, Dean."

A yawn escaped from Dean's mouth.

"Get some sleep, okay?" Sam told his brother.

Dean nodded and rolled over, falling asleep.

When Sam was sure Dean was out, he grabbed his phone and hurried into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him before dialing his father's cell number.

"_This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235. He can help_," Sam heard his father's voicemail.

When he heard the beep, Sam spoke, "Hey, Dad. It's Sam again. I know Dean and I have left you messages before but if you can call me back, this time that would be extremely helpful. It's Dean again." Sam paused, finding the right words to use. How do you tell a man his son's been turned into a kid? He took a deep breath. "The last hunt we finished up tonight…it went horribly wrong, sort of. We killed the spirit but Dean, he…You're not gonna believe this but, uh," Sam forced a laugh. "Dean's a kid again. Literally. I don't know, that spirit was into alchemy and it de-aged him, I guess. I don't know what to do, Dad. Dean has no memory except for what he knew back then, before the fire. He's asking for you and Mom too. I don't even know what to tell him. You have to call me back this time, Dad. Dean really needs you now."

Sam hung up at that point and stared at the phone. Oh, who was he kidding? John wasn't going to call. Sam was on his own on this one, he knew that for sure. But what could he possibly do?


End file.
